La paciencia da concentración O buen sabor
by Lady Crystal-4
Summary: Shiro no sabía que regalarle. Sabía que, en verdad, no hacía falta nada. Keith seguramente ni estaría enterado de la fecha. Pero, aun así, quería regalarle algo. Este trabajo es mi participación en el Intercambio Navideño del grupo Voltron LD Fans Latinoamérica. Sheith.


¡Buenas! ¡Primero que nada! ¡Feliz año nuevo! Segundo. Este drabble es para, Julieta Montecristo, quien pidió cualquier cosa navideña con Shiro, y si se podía Sheith. Soy novata con el Sheith, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo jaja. ¡Espero que sea de tu agrado!

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creadores. No pude encontrar a quien le pertenecía la imagen, así que si alguien lo sabe por favor aviseme para darle los creditos correspondientes. Ahora sí,

¡Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

 ** _La paciencia da concentración. Y buen sabor._**

Shiro no sabía que regalarle.

Sabía que, en verdad, no hacía falta nada. Keith seguramente ni estaría enterado de la fecha. Pero, aun así, quería regalarle algo. Keith le había contado una vez que no recibía ningún tipo de regalo desde la muerte de su padre, y desde entonces, había hecho todo lo que podía para cambiar eso. Navidad era una fecha para pasar con la gente amada y quería que Keith supiera que tenía al menos a una persona que lo quería, que se preocupaba por él.

La ropa no era un gran regalo tampoco, no era algo que le importara a Keith, y además Lance ya había dicho que le regalaría unos guantes. Entre todas sus ideas Shiro también pensó en regalarle algo relacionado a la música. Cuando aún estaban en casa era usual ver a Keith haciendo cosas usando sus auriculares, pero en el espacio... La música era extraña. Había varias bandas populares, sí, pero sobre todo grupos formados por varios Bi Boh Bi, y por supuesto grupos de ídolos Galra (Shiro de verdad no quería hablar de esa experiencia. Había jurado con Hunk que se llevarían lo ocurrido ese día a la tumba.)

En la Tierra pensar en un regalo era un poco más fácil. Bastaba con llevar a Keith a comer a algún lado y luego a algún otro lugar que quisiera. Esa no era una opción exactamente viable en el medio del espacio.

Shiro rio al recordar esos días. Keith no era quisquilloso con la comida, pero tenía preferencia por las cosas dulces, y se lo hacía saber a Shiro. Lo había encontrado comiendo caramelos a la madrugada muchas veces, tanto hasta tomarlo como algo normal. Ahora… Sabía que Keith procuraba no molestar a nadie hasta entrar en confianza. Estaba seguro que, durante todo este tiempo en el espacio, si bien se había abierto más a los otros, nunca le había pedido a Hunk si podía hacerle alguna cosa en específico, o que le hubiera preguntado a Coran sobre dulces.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta del regalo que podía darle.

-o-

Estar con los otros paladines de esa forma tan relajada le traía una nostalgia que no se había permitido sentir durante todo ese tiempo. Si bien la noche buena era más bien romántica, antes de ir al Garrison la pasaba con sus familiares. Ayudaba a su madre con la cena, y era el que se encargaba de asegurarse de que sus primos pequeños no tocaran los regalos. Viendo como Pidge intentaba descubrir que regalos había, se preguntó si su padre sería ahora el encargado de cuidarlos.

Los extrañaba. Extrañaba la felicidad de su madre cuando terminaba de decorar la casa, similar a la de Lance y Hunk cuando decoraron la sala de estar, donde habían colocado el árbol.

Cuando llegó la hora de abrir los regalos tras un banquete, todos se sentaron alrededor del árbol, bajo el cual se encontraban los regalos envueltos. Por supuesto la mayoría de cosas que había en el castillo tenía colores acordes a los de los leones, así que no hacía falta pensar demasiado cual regalo era para cada uno. Dado a que todos estaban impacientes por abrir sus regalos, sacaron papeles decidiendo quien daba el regalo y a quien.

Tras un largo rato Shiro tuvo en sus manos su último regalo, aquel que era de parte de Keith. No esperaba nada lujoso pues esas cosas no le gustaban y Keith lo sabía. Cuando lo abrió encontró una libreta. Miró a Keith, intentando comprender.

―Puedes… Puedes anotar lo que quieras aquí. Sé que puedes hacerlo en las computadoras del castillo, pero también sé que prefieres anotar las cosas en papel y bueno… Así puedes tener mayor privacidad…

Ah, Keith lo conocía tan bien. En verdad le parecía adorable como había recordado una conversación de hacía ya tiempo, donde le había dicho que le gustaría poder anotar, aunque le causara dolor, las cosas que iba recordando de la arena. Estaba tentado a darle su regalo de inmediato, pero tenía que esperar a que otros recibieran los suyos primero.

Cuando Keith estaba desenvolviendo el regalo, Hunk le dio una palmada en el hombro para incitarlo a hablar. Le debía mucho, al final gran parte no se había quemado por su intervención. Shiro de verdad tendría que haber considerado pedir su ayuda desde un principio, le hubiera ahorrado mucho tiempo y quemaduras. Pero finalmente aquellas galletas que tanto le habían costado eran deliciosas. La paciencia da concentración, después de todo. O en este caso, buen sabor.

―Es un tanto simple, pero sé que te gustan…

Shiro tenía sentimientos encontrados ante la expresión de Keith. Adoraba la forma en que sus labios se abrían levemente, y sus ojos parecían iluminarse, y sus mejillas se ponían un poco más rosadas. Pero a la vez la odiaba, porque era una expresión de sorpresa. Algo que no esperaba a pesar de los años que Shiro llevaba haciéndolo. Algo que le recordaba los años en que había estado solo.

Sin que tuviera tiempo a reaccionar, Keith se había lanzado a él y lo había besado. Siempre estaba feliz de tener esos labios sobre los suyos, y esa no era excepción a pesar de los ruidos disgustados de los otros paladines.

Extrañaba a su familia en la Tierra, sí. Pero al menos tenía un pedazo de su hogar, junto a la persona que lo hacía sentir igual de en paz, y planeaba que esos sentimientos se le transmitieran, así tuviera que revolver entre miles de tiendas del centro comercial espacial, encontrar todos los equivalentes de los ingredientes de unas galletitas en el espacio, quemarse, y avergonzarse frente al chef del equipo al pedir ayuda.

Keith valía todas y cada una de esas cosas.

Extrañaba a su familia, pero los abrazos de Keith lo hacían sentir mejor.

― ¡Shiro! ¡También quiero galletas!

Y bueno, tampoco podía quejarse. Era un hombre afortunado, tenía una familia tanto en la Tierra como en el espacio.

Y amaba a ambas.

* * *

¡Buenas otra vez!~ Uh... Sobre los caramelos es un headcanon algo triste que inventé para esta historia, que a Keith algunos hogares no le daban de comer, entonces trataba de satisfacer su estomago con caramelos que le daban las asistentes sociales y es como una necesidad para él el tenerlos al menos, y cualquier cosa dulce le provoca esa sensacion de satisfaccion, no tener nada para comer cuando quiera le da ansiedad, y Shiro lo sabe.

La relación Shiro y Hunk es de amistad pura. Necesito a estos dos siendo amigos, y que mejor un grupo de idolos galra para acercarlos? ...Sí, a ambos definitivamente les gustó su música, y el regalo de Hunk a Shiro fue un cd de ellas, pero estaba en una caja falsa para que el resto no sospechara.

Una vez más espero que el Sheith esté bien jaja.

¡Espero que lo hayas disfrutado mucho! ¡Que hayas tenido unas maravillosas fiestas, y que este año nuevo sea increíble para ti!

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
